Mutant Academy
by NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru
Summary: A new girl has entered a new school, but this school is designed for a reason. Will Ale Kataku survive in this new environment?
1. The New Girl

Mutant Academy... this is my new school. I just moved from Los Angles, California to New York. My name is Ale Kataku and I am a Junior. My mother and father wanted me to go to Mutant Academy because my Uncle is the principal of there. When I was told about this, I was shocked. What kind of school is Mutant Academy and why is it called that? I found my answer on my first day of school.

I arrived at the school gates early in the morning. I am wearing a light blue sweater and black skirt. The campus was quiet and no one to be seen. I pulled a pack of gum from my handbag and popped one in my mouth. I chewed and blew bubbles. Mutant Academy has dorms for the students to live on the campus. The campus is so beautiful. There were tall, green trees all lined in a row by the pathway and the grass was super green. There were flowerbed and rosebush, the courtyard was splashed with red, orange, yellow, pink and light purple rosebushes.

My Uncle told me to meet him at the water fountain at 6. He said it was in the middle of the courtyard and I can't miss it. Well, i got lost but I finally found the water foundation but no Uncle. I checked my greed wristwatch and it was 5 minutes till 6. Guess I got there early. I sat on one of the benches, set my handbag by my feet and waited. I was exhausted, I barely slept a wink last night. I closed my eyes, yawned and stretched my arms over my head. Then, I heard something rolling towards me and someone yelling "Watch out dude." I could avoided it but I can't, not here. I opened my eyes and I saw someone with green skin with an orange mask on his face riding on a skateboard was heading towards me. He wore green sweatshirt and sweatpants with gray strips running down the side of his pants. On his sweatshirt, the logo of what seemed to be for Mutant Academy was ironed on. He crashed at me and we both fell into the water foundation. I was lucky I had my cell phone in my handbag. I notice something heavy was on top of me, IT WAS THE GIANT MUTANT TURTLE! I pushed him off of my and squirted water at his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled at me.

"Me? Why didn't you watch where you were going?"

"Whoops, sorry about that dude. " He put his hand behind his head and chuckled and smiled. He stood up and offered me a hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the water. _Great, now I'm soaked_. I squeezed the water from my shirt and my shorts as best I could. I took off my shoes and did the same to my socks. The giant turtle stood in front of me, observed me. Then something clicked in my head.

"Ummmm by the way, are you... like.. a... mutant?"

"Shell yea I'm a mutant and I'm proud to be one," he grinned.

_Oh no, if he is a mutant and this academy is called Mutant Academy... does this mean he is not the_ only_ mutant here?"_

"Ah shell, I got to go. I'm late on my paper route. See ya letter dude." he grabbed his skateboard and skated away.

"WAIT! I DIDN"T GET YOUR NAME!" I yelled at him but he was out of sight. I sigh and sat back down. I looked at my watch again. 6:59, Uncle better get here. I haven't see my Uncle since I was three. I took a picture out of my handbag and admired it. The picture was of a little girl with short brown pigtails sitting on a young Japanese man's lap. The little girl is me and the young man is my Uncle. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at the camera when my dad took the picture. Before I left, my parents told me that my uncle kinda changed and to not be too surprised when I see him. I wonder what they meant.

I heard the school bell ringed six times. That means it's six o' clock now. I stood up and I brushed lint from my clothes. But no sign of uncle.

"Were you waiting for me Ale?"

I turned around and I screamed and fell to the ground. In front of me was a giant mutant rat wearing a robe and holding a wooden stick in his right hand. He had brown eyes and a white beard from his chin.

"_Sigh _I knew this would happen." He stepped forward and offered me his hand. I hesitated, then grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"You have grown Ale, I still remember when you were a little girl."

"Un..cle?" I choked out the words, "Is that you?"

Yes, it is me. Uncle Yoshi, but now I go my Splinter."

"What happened to you? And why did you change your name Uncle?"

"All in good times Ale. But now, I am sure you are tired from your trip. I will show you to your dorm and you will start school tomorrow. He grabbed one of my luggages and leaded me to a pink three-floor building.

"This the Girl's Dorm. On the other side of the campus is the Boy's and it is blue so you shouldn't get confused." as he chuckled.

We enter the elevator and he pressed the button with a 3 on it.

"My room is on the third floor?"

"Yes, and you have no roommates, so you have the room to yourself."

"Sweet."

When the elevator opened and Uncle stepped out and turned left. I followed as I looked out the windows. The campus looks really pretty from up here, I can't wait to wake up to this sight every morning.

He stopped at a room with numbers 404 painted above the door. He pulled out a kay that was engraved with 404 on it.

"This is your room and this is your key to open the door. If you lose this key, you will have to pay $5 to replace it okay."

"Yea sure Uncle. Umm say Uncle, can i call you Principal Splinter instead of Uncle suring school?"

"Sure, but why not Uncle?"

"Well... you know.. you are the principal here and it seems right if I can you that."

"Mmmm okay."

_Whew, I'm glad that I don't have to say Uncle during school. _He unlocked the door and he opened the door. I walked and gasped. There were two green sofas, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and a T.V. in the living room. The kitchen was amazing, a big refrigerator, a electric stove, an island and a big sink. I was surprised, I saw two doors on the left side of the room. I opened the first one and I saw that it was a closet with four hangers inside. I closed the door and opened the other door. inside was two beds and one big, tall, enormous window that was faced towards the center of the courtyard, where the roses were an the water foundation.

Wow, this is amazing Uncle!"

"I am pleased that you like it."

"Like it, I LOVE IT!"

Uncle Yoshi chuckled and set my luggage down near one of the beds.

I will let you get settled in and get some rest. you start school tomorrow and class start at eight so please don't be late." He walked towards the front door that leaded towards the hallway.

"i won't be late Uncle. And sorry for what happened at the courtyard. I was.. you know?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes, my parents warned me but the did not tell me about this."

"It is alright. I must go. I have work to do."

Uncle Yoshi was about to close the door behind him.

"Oh and by the way, the population of this students in this school is 99% made up of mutants. You are the only human student here." He closed the door behind him.

I dropped my handbag ad repeated what Uncle said in my head.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**I am not the best writer so yea, just a heads up. I LOVE TMNT and I always fantasies of me with them. I wish they are real but they are real in my dreams. :) Enjoy the story. I'll try my best to write chapters more often. NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru OUT! **


	2. Settling In

I dropped my handbag ad repeated what Uncle said in my head.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

My head was feeling dizzy. I feeling as if the room was spinning faster and faster by the minute.

_I can't believe this... I am the only ...human...here!_

I rest against the wall and took deep breaths. _I must relax, maybe I could train to get my body moving and calm my mind. _

I walked in the room with the two beds and unzipped my green duffle bag. Inside were my katana, a wooden sword, and ninja stars. I pulled out the wooden sword and stood in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and swing the sword up and down right in front of me to warm-up. This always help me relax or calm down.

Yes, i am a female ninja, or Kunoichi**. **I learned ninjutsu from my father. Whenever Uncle would visit me when I was younger, he would teach me some moves or train with me. I imagine myself when i was little, practicing sword moves with a smaller wooden sword father made for. I remember once Uncle came over and we spar together. I would always improved but I could never beat Uncle. I opened my eyes and practiced some sword moves. I was carefully not to break anything. The sun beamed through the window. I felt the warmth of the sun as I practiced.

After a hour or so, I stop practicing. I put my wooden sword away and headed to the kitchen. Taped against the refrigerator door was a note, looks like Uncle wrote this. **There are some food for you inside the refrigerator to get started with, you will have to buy your own food. -Uncle** I opened the refrigerator and found milk, orange juice, eggs, butter, a package of chicken meat, a few cans of Pepsi and some vegetable and fruits. There was a box of Corn Flakes on the top of the refrigerator. _I wonder what I can make for dinner tonight. But for now, I'll just eat Corn Flakes for breakfast. _I grabbed the cereal box and milk from inside of the fridge and found a bowl in one of the cabinets. I poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk. I like my cereal soggy, but not too soggy. I ate a spoonful of Corn Flakes and walk towards the living room. I placed my feet on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The bells from the school's bell tower chimed eight times. I checked my wristwatch. Yup, it is eight o' clock. I placed the bowl on the coffee table and signed. I might as well get some rest.

I grabbed the bowl and dumped the remaining cereal in the sink and rinse the sink with water. _I'll wash the bowl later. _I removed my light blue sweater and underneath my sweater was a white T-shirt. I changed from my black skirt to pink PJ pants. I chose to sleep in the bed near the window. As I glanced out, I saw more students, mutant students. There are many different types: mutant turtles, mutant lizards, mutant rhinos, mutant rabbits, mutant geckos and lots more. They all wore the same uniform, the boys wore black pants with white shirts, green uniform jackets, black shoes and a solid color tie and the girls wore checkered green and black skirts, and a white shirt with a green vest on top and black shoes with stockings that goes up to their knees. They all carried shoulder backpacks. Oh yeah, I remember Uncle mentioning about he uniforms here when he wrote to me before a month ago. I leaned on the window frame and admired the uniforms. They actually looks pretty cool, for uniforms.

As I watched the students go by, some hurriedly entered into buildings while others slowly walked in as if they got all the time in the world. I saw one mutant turtle boy with a red mask, sagging his pants a little. He had his backpacks hanged over his shoulder as he walked casually towards a building that looks like the gym. His red tie was hanging around his neck. I stared at him for awhile. He stopped and he looked around. He shrugged and continue walking. He entered inside the building before the bell ringed, indicating that classes has started. I closed the white curtains that draped my room's window and laid down on my bed. My eyelids felt heavy and fell into a deep sleep.

**WHOO WHOO No more school for me, for awhile. XD I will try to write more often now that I can free. NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru OUT!**


	3. Dreams

My eyes felt heavy and I fell into a deep sleep. I was really tired, I left Los Angles late last night and arrived here at the crack of dawn. While I was sleeping, I had multiple dreams. In one of my dream, I dreamt I was back home, before I transferred into Mutant Academy. I was in my room, wearing a pink tank top and white shorts. I had my hair tied into a ponytail. I was messaging my friends as always on my green laptop. One of my friends dend me a video chat request and I accepted it. We added our other friends to join into our conversation and we gossip and giggled.

"Hey, did you guys notice Josh staring at Ale during English today?!", squealed my friend Helen. i felt like my face was turning a bit red. The other started laughing and added onto the subject.

"Yeah, our Little Ale was looking out the window and Josh took the opportunity to admire at Ale with lush in his eyes!", giggled Karla.

"Oh come on guys. We are just friends." I told them.

"Yeah, "friends"" Jessica said as she used her hands to make air quotes In the air.

"Ha, that's nothing. Everyday at P.E., all the boys fight over Ale to be their exercising partner and drool and cheer for her when she plays a sport!", chirped my friend Emily.

I smiled as my friends continue argueing with each other. Maybe I should change the subject.

"Hey guys, what did you guys thought about the math test today? That test was super easy."

"Heck no, that test was hard! I studied for like 2 hours!" shouted Karla.

"Yeah, it was a bit hard." commented Helen.

The dream ended there and I dreamt something different. I dreamed that my Uncle was... normal again. And I was still the same age as right now, 17 years old. I dreamt Uncle and I taking a walk in the park and eating ice cream on a park bench while he tells stories of his youth. He stood up and smiled. "Let's go home. I stood up and we walked out of the prak into the busy streets of Los Angles.

I threw the covers away from me and sat up, with cold sweat on my face. I looked around and remembered where was I. I sighed and jump out of bed. I look at my wristwatch and was alarmed to find out it was 2 o' clock already. _I'm starting to feel a little hungry, but I don't feel like cooking right now. _I walked out of the room and into the living room. I notice there was papers on the coffee table, underneath the the television remote. I set aside the remote and looked carefully at the paper. Th paper had information about local groceries, stores, and restaurants. I decided to go to a restaurant. I looked over at the possible choices to go and found a restaurant that sells ramen. _Ramen sounds good now. _

I grabbed my handbag and made sure I had enough money with me. _$30, perfect._ I grabbed the keys and walked out of my room. The hallway was quiet. I turned right since the elevator was in that direction. I pressed the button to go down and waited for the doors to slide open. As I waited, I heard voices coming from the left side of the hallway. I saw two mutant lizards girls wearing the school uniform walking towards me. One of them had blond short hair and the other had medium black hair, tied into a ponytail. The elevator door opened and I quickly entered and pressed the button to close the door. I pressed the button with the 1 labeled on it after. I stood on the right side of the elevator. I did not wanted to be seen by those two ... girls. They were closing in when the elevator finally closed. The short blond hair girl tried to stop the door from closing but the door closed completely and was starting to go down before she could do something. I signed a breath of relief. I don't know what I would have felt or done if they entered inside. I waited patiently as the light shining through the numbers changed from three to two, then to one and the door opened.

I took a breath and ran. I did not wanted to be stopped by anyone. I don't know why I'm running away from everyone. I pasted by the main building and towards the gates. As soon I passed through the gates, I turned left. I slowed down once the school was out of view. It would take about 10 minutes to walk from the school to the shopping center. I looked down and started dragging my feet a litte. I was having a war with myself. _What happened to Uncle to cause him to mutant? _I saw a rock sitting in the sidewalk in front of me. I stopped and stared at it. The rock was about the size of a golf ball. I lifted up my leg and kicked the rock as hard as I could. I started walking again until I heard someone yelled _Ouch!_ I saw the rock landed in a nearby bush. I parted the bush to get a better view to who the rock hit. I gasped, it was the same turtle boy with the red mask who was sagging his pants. He was rubbing his head on the spot where the rock hit him. He was lying down on the grass against a tree and he had his coat jacket taken off and his red tie undone. His backpack was used a pillow. He looked and noticed me peeking throught he bushes.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE THROWING!" he yelled.

"I didn't throwing that rock, I kicked it."

"Well next time, DON'T kick it. He signed and threw the rock out of sight.

I turned my heels when suddenly, he grabbed my right arm.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **


	4. Meeting Raphael

I turned my heels when suddenly, he grabbed my right arm.

"HEY, and where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"I have other places to be!" I snapped back as I tried to escape from his grip but with no avail.

"Weren't you taught to apologize when you hurt someone?"

I stopped tugging my arm and stared at his face. His brown eyes stared right into my eyes. I signed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I accidentally kicked the rock at you."

He let go of my arm and grinned.

"Now that's better."

I turned around and started walking away when he called out to me again.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" I replied as I continued walking and not looking back.

"It's rare to see humans around here, usually they don't know about this area. So..., why is a human like you here?" he asked.

I stopped. I turned around as the wind blew a strand of my hair into my face. His mask fluttered in the wind as he waited for my response. Leaves from the nearby trees fell and danced in the wind around us. It felt as time was slowing down as we continued to stare at each other. I closed my eyes and spoke softly.

"I transferred into Mutant Academy this morning." His eyes widened. "I start tomorrow and now... I'm getting something to eat... I better get going." I turned my back from him and started walking again.

"Hey, what is you name?" he shouted at me. I didn't turn around. I stared at my feet. He signed and spoke again, "...Raphael..."

"What?" as I turned quickly at him again.

"That's my name. My name is Raphael... so now that you know my name, tell me what is yours."

"...Ale... Ale Kataku..." I hestitaly reponded.

He smiled. "Ale huh?" He bend over and grabbed his coat jacket and his backpack. He flinged the backpack onto his back and strapped one of the staps of the backpack onto hs left shoulder. With his right hand, he had his coat jacket flinged over his shoulder. I stared at him, confused. He walked towards me and then past me. He turned around.

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

"What? To where?"

"Didn't you said you were going out to eat? I know this resturant that taste freakin delicious." He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know!"

"I know but I want to get there before lunch is over." He grinned again. We returned back to the pathway with Raphael leading me and head into the shopping district. To my surprise, I didn't see any humans... only mutants. Everywhere I looked, all I saw were just mutants and of all different kinds.

"I didn't know this was here..." I said aloud to myself.

"Nobody knows about this part of New York," Raphael replied. "We try to keep this place hidden from the humans."

The shopping district was breathtaking and colorful. All the buildings were painted in different colors and some shops had flowers planted in the front or in the side of the shop. In the center stood a water foundation with red titled borders for anyone to sit on. As I followed Raphael, I observed the shops we walked past. I saw a clothing store, a ice cream, a shoe store, a small local grocery store and another clothing shop but for men. Then, Raphael suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant. Because I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally bumped into him. I bumped my head against his shell.

"Ouch!" as I held my head with my hands.

"Watch where you're going then you won't hurt yourself." He snapped.

I looked up to see the name of the restaurant. _Ninja Kitty ... What a strange name for a restaurant. _Next to the sign where the name of the restaurant is stated showed a picture of a black cat wearing a blue ninja outfit holding a ninja star in its left paw. I looked back at Raphael.

"Ummmmm you eat here...?"

"Listen, I'm not into cute, adorable little things like kitty cats but despite the name of this restaurant, this place sells the best ramen that you have never tasted before." Raphael said, trying to convince me. He opened the door for me as I hesitantly stood there.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He said sounding a bit irritated. I was feeling a bit doubtful but I entered inside. I was hit with a scent of noodles cooking and the room feeling a bit stuffy. A scent of spices and vegetables being cooked along with the noodles. The restaurant was barely empty, in the back of the room were two male lizards chatting quietly and slowly slurping up their noodle soup. The tables were clean and napkins, a spoon and chopsticks were placed in front of each chair. Hot sauce and soy sauce were placed in the side of the each table. The walls were decorated with paper fans with what looks like Japanese style art drawn on them. There were paintings of landscape hanging on the wall. Raphael walked up to the front counter and ranged a bell. Near the bell was a sign that said, _Ring for Service_. After a few seconds, he ranged the bell again.

"I will be right there." replied a wiry voice from the back of the kitchen.

The curtains that drape over the entrance of the kitchen was drawn back and an elderly man appeared. I was speechless. _I'm not the only human here... thank goodness. _I sighed out of relief without knowing. Raphael turned his attention to me.

"Why ere you sighing?"

"Ummmm...ehhhh.. nothing. I'm just tired. That's all."

He squinted his eyes. His stare was scary. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Hello Raphael-san. How are you today?"

The old man spoked out and interrupted us. Raphael turned his attention from me to the old man.

"Yo what's up Chong-san. I'm cool. How's business doing?" Raphael replied back cheerfully. The old man who Raphael address to wore black pants and a white collared shirt. The sleeves were rolled up towards his elbow. He also wore a fairly clean apron and wore glasses as well. His gray hair was combed back neatly.

"Business is doing well Raphael-san, thank you for asking." He turned his attention towards me and smiled.

"I see you brought a girl with you."

I panicked a little then bowed my head.

Hello sir. My name is Ale Kataku."

"I just met her today, apparently she is going to attend Mutant Academy. She is new here." Raphael added.

"Well welcome Ale-San!" He replied and then smiled.

I smiled back and bowed again. "Thank you Mr. Chong-sama"

**End of Chapter Four **


End file.
